Various conditions may affect skeletal joints such as the deterioration, elongation, shortening, or rupture of soft tissues, cartilage, and/or bone associated with the joint and consequent laxity, pain, and/or deformity. It may be desirable to change the angular alignment of a bone or a portion of a bone to restore function and/or reduce pain. In such a medical procedure it may be necessary to affix soft tissue or a tissue graft to a bone. For example, in a medical procedure to correct an angular deformity of a first ray of a human foot, e.g. hallux valgus, it is often desirable to surgically remove a protruding bone portion or bunion in a procedure known as a bunionectomy adjacent the metatarsophalangeal (MTP) joint. To gain exposure to the surgical site, soft tissues surrounding the joint and the bunion are cut and dissected away. Often these tissues are not reattached for lack of workable devices and methods. Devices and methods to reattach such tissues to provide an anatomic repair are needed.